My life as Sakura
by JoeyRon
Summary: Me desperté muy nerviosa aquella mañana, comenzaría algo nuevo, algo diferente, un cambio radical, mi anterior vida a esta, era tan distinta, podría llamársele "vida solitaria", pero aquel día, cuando Salí por la puerta del apartamento donde ahora vivía en otra ciudad, lejana a donde nací y viví por 16 años de mi vida, nunca imagine, todos los cambios que estos meses me traerían..


"_**Me desperté muy nerviosa aquella mañana, comenzaría algo nuevo, algo diferente, un cambio radical, mi anterior vida a esta, era tan distinta, podría llamársele "vida solitaria", pero aquel día, cuando Salí por la puerta del apartamento donde ahora vivía en otra ciudad, lejana a donde nací y viví por 16 años de mi vida, nunca imagine, todos los cambios que estos meses me traerían a mí, ¿Mi nombre? Sakura Haruno y vine aquí a cumplir mis sueños"**_

_**I**_

_**Todos Somos Nuevos**_

Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente esa mañana, mi cuerpo temblaba, sabía que estaba muy nerviosa, hoy era 11 de septiembre, y eso solo significaba una cosa, mi primer día, no comenzaba la universidad, ni la preparatoria o algo así, de hecho ,desde el 30 de julio que estaba ya oficialmente graduada, mas aun no entraba a la universidad que yo más deseaba, para ello, necesitaba pasar el examen de admisión, planeaba estudiar medicina, pero aquel examen no era fácil, ¿Y que comenzaría hoy? comenzaría un curso en la misma universidad, supongo que nos darían material para estudiar y esas cosas, pero no paraba de pensar que tendría que ir a ese curso, y no conocía a nadie, y no es que precisamente me consolara diciendo "hey ,tranquila, conocerás a gente nueva y harás amigos rápidamente", porque yo era realista, y me conocía perfectamente, era tímida y callada, tan solo no quería sentirme el bicho raro allí y quedarme sola, no quería volver a estar sola, evité recordar algunas cosas, y solo me levante, hacía frio aquella mañana, entre al baño y cuando me deshice de la ropa ,comencé a ducharme, mis pensamientos solo me hacían estar más nerviosa, ¿Qué me depararía este nuevo día?, cuando finalicé la ducha, me coloque mi toalla de baño, y Salí a mi cuarto, me seque y vestí con un pantalón rojo con estampado de diversas figuran en negro, una camisa negra que estaba rasgada y con un 67 en grande al frente y mis infaltables converse negros, mis marca de fábrica en toda ocasión, tome un cepillo y peine mi cabello, que casi siempre estaba alborotado, no era ni muy corto ni largo, lo tenía a los hombros, era rosa y brillante, Salí de mi habitación y toque a la puerta de mi compañera de apartamento, llamada Sumire,estudiaba medicina, tenía 20 años, y era una conocida mía, ya que mi prima, es prima de ella, me abrió la puerta de su habitación se estaba terminando de cepillar su cabello, eran como las 7 y 40 de la mañana y yo tenía clases a las 9,mas no sabía como llegar a la facultad de medicina en bus, así que ella me acompañaría

-Estoy ya lista joha –me miro y sonrió tomando su bolso-

-sí, yo también lo estoy, voy por mi bolso –murmure e hice lo que le dije, y también fui a la cocina un momento y saque de allí una bebida achocolatada y la metí a mi bolso, ese sería mi desayuno, tome mis llaves y salimos, vivíamos en el piso 5 de la torre de apartamentos 9,asi que subimos el ascensor, todo estuvo callado en ese transcurso de tiempo, hasta que llegamos a las áreas verdes del edificio que había que pasar para llegar a la salida

-¿Estas nerviosa? –me dijo ella-

-¡demasiado! En la mañana me temblaba todo, estoy asustada, espero hacer amigos…

-tranquila, ¡ya verás que te ira bien hoy!-salimos del edificio y caminamos durante unos 2 min más o menos hasta la parada del bus, esperamos un poco y al final, nos subimos a uno, pasaron alrededor de unos 5 minutos ,y el bus nos dejó a una distancia considerable de la facultad, caminamos un poco, hasta que llegamos a una pequeña plaza, donde Sumire vio a lo que eran sus amigos o conocidos, se despidió de mí y tenía que caminar al menos unos 50 metros para llegar a la entrada.

"_**Bien, Sakura, ahora este tramo del camino debes pasarlo sola, cruzar esa calle y llegar, será fácil, no te preocupes tanto"**_

Cruce la calle y entre, vi a varios estudiantes con su batas blancas encima, sonreí, quizás en un año estaría como ellos, llegue hacia donde habían 3 salones de clases seguidos ,me dirigí hacia el ultimo, un chico con cabello corto rubio y vestido de negro, estaba sentado cerca de ese último salón, me acerque a aquel salón, vi que había gente y me asuste ,solo pensé "rayos, ¿acaso esto no comenzaba a la nueve? ,mire mi reloj y eran tan solo las 8:10,no sabía si preguntarle a ese chico, me apenaba el hacerlo, pero no tenia de otra…

-emm…disculpa… ¿Sabes de casualidad si en ese salón está el grupo 5 de medicina?

-es el grupo de odontología, medicina viene luego –respondió-

-ah, bueno, ¡gracias!-le dije, me había puesto algo roja, era típico de mí, vi una especie de muro enfrente de los salones y me senté allí, noté que una chica se aproximaba junto a dos mujeres mayores, se sentó en el mismo muro, pero un poco separada de mí, dudé un poco, más le hable…

-¿disculpa, eres del grupo de medicina? –le mire, ella se dio la vuelta y me miro-

-sí, soy del grupo 5

-¡Genial! Yo también soy del grupo 5, me llamo Sakura–sonreí, iba avanzando-

-mi nombre es Kimeru–suspiro y miro un cuaderno que tenía en sus manos, se veía viejo y tenía un estampado masculino, Miró a las dos señoras y les dijo- no me gusta tener que escribir en el cuaderno de mi hermano

-si quieres puedo prestarte unas hojas de examen que tengo –busque en mi bolso y le di aquellas hojas-

-gracias...-me dijo-

-¿y de dónde eres?- se dirigio una de las señoras que la acompañaba hacia mi-

-emm yo…-iba a responder, más Narda me interrumpió-

-aff…¿ya comenzaron con los interrogatorios?

-me quede mirándola, más cuando mire a la otra señora, note que había otro chico que acaba de llegar, era bastante alto, con el cabello negro y largo, se presentó con esas señoras, y …

-buenos días, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha-extendió su mano para que la estrechara, hacia mí-

"_**Un mar de pensamientos inundo mi mente, estaba nerviosa, comenzaba a conocer gente nueva, ¿acaso no estaría sola como antes en esta relativa –Nueva Vida-"**_

**Después de años sin volver a escribir algo, me decidí a comenzar esta historia, inspirada en mi misma, si tienen dudas o críticas constructivas, las aceptaría de maravilla, no suelo escribir mucho y me encantaría mejorar mi escritura,de este fanfic lo base en una historia con nombre parecido basado en mi vida,este capitulo apenas es algo asi como un prefasio,también,si gustan,pueden buscar la canción "Slow Dance" del grupo Suneohair,y colocarla justo al final cuando sasuke y sakura,se conocen, ésa canción me inspiro a comenzar este fanfic…**


End file.
